I Should've Known
by kiwi36
Summary: Laney is just your average girl. Her life is quite boring actually. Then she becomes friends with George Weasley and her average boring life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or settings, exact for the few characters that I did make up...

A/N: So here I am, trying to write another story. Hopefully I'll get this one more off the ground then I did the other one. Let me know what you all think!

Fred and George Weasley were the hottest boys in the school. But it wasn't because of their good looks that made them so hot, even though they were good looking... No it wasn't their good looks, it was the way they ruled the school. Whenever Fred and George were in a room, all eyes were glued to them. They were so loud, one couldn't help but give them the attention they so often demanded. Everywhere Fred and George went there was a guarantee of excitement and laughter. Whenever they made a joke or a prank, even if it was about you, it was as if they were sharing some secret, some inside joke that you were included in on, and you couldn't help but smile and laugh along with everyone else, even if your face was purple and your feet had swelled to the size of clown shoes.

Everyone knew their names, they were so popular, everyone loved them. Their names were as one, FrednGeorge, you rarely saw one without the other. At times they even appeared to be the same person.

But for me, it was a bit different. Whenever Fred and George were in a room, I didn't see FrednGeorge. I just saw George. I mean sure, I heard Fred's booming voice along with George's... I saw Fred as he tried to sale his wake wands to a bunch of a first years in the corridor... But my eyes would always linger on George for just a bit longer than they did on Fred. I would see George, with his messy red hair and rumpled clothes as he walked into class, 10 minutes late as usual. I would see George as he smirked right after giving some sarcastic comment to something a professor said... oh yea, I saw him.

Some might say I had an infatuation with George and this is why I took special notice of him. But it wasn't infatuation. It was quite the opposite. It wasn't hate- it was... annoyance. The way he disrupted class, the way he demanded everyone stare at him, the way he took no notice of anyone outside his world, his total disregard for the rules. Yes, I'd say it was annoyance more than anything.

I transferred to Hogwarts my 4th year. My dad had been offered a promotion in his job, but only if he moved to London. So thus I found myself being forced against my will to leave my beloved Salem Academy and all my friends behind for the unknown school that was Hogwarts.

I was apprehensive about things as you could tell. Which now seems very silly of me. I was put into Ravenclaw and immediately became close friends with all of them. I am now very thankful for moving to London, because if I hadn't, I would have never met my best friends, Cecilia and Amber.

It was then, during my 4th year, that I first met George. It was a few weeks after the term started, by that time I already knew who Fred and George were, but I had never talked to them. I was still unsure about everything and very shy. I kept to myself and only talked to the girls in my house. I had two classes with the Gryffindors- History and Care of Magical Creatures.

I can remember everything just like it was yesterday...

-Flashback-

"Alright lets see here, aw yes," Professor Binns said as he took some papers out of his briefcase, "Today I'll sort you into partners so you can begin your projects over the Goblin Wars..."

"Aww no way... Not the Goblin Wars again..." the class began to complain.

"Another assigned partner assignment. I can't wait." Amber said sarcastically.

"Oh I know it," Cecilia said, "See Alanna, none of the teachers here ever let us chose our own partners, they think forcing us to work with different people will increase the unity and friendships between the houses."

"Its a bunch of bullocks really." Amber declared.

"Amber!" Cecilia said outraged at Amber's use of language while trying not to laugh.

"Alright class, alright, settle down now. The Goblin Wars are fascinating. Now lets see..." Professor Binns said while looking at his list. "Aw yes, Mr. Flint, you'll be working with Ms. Bell, Mr. Jordan will be with Ms. Worth..."

"Oh blah that'll be me, not Lee again..." Cecilia said a little downcast.

"Mr. Davies will be with Ms. Johnson, Mr. Fanwood you'll be with Ms. Ells..."

"Eek at least you're with someone smart, Tad Fanwood could pass for an actual piece of wood... or um... a" Amber whispered to while trying to decide what else he could be.

"A fan?" I asked while giggling.

"Haha, yes a fan. Exactly." Amber laughed.

"...Mr. Fred Weasley will be with Ms. Alberts, Mr. George Weasley will be with Ms. Dugan...."

"Oh I feel special- Fred we were the only ones whose first names he said!" George said loudly.

"Oh Binnesy! I never knew you cared!" Fred said dramatically while batting his eyes at the Professor, who took no notice of him and kept listing names off.

"...Mr. Yeas with Ms. Spinnet..."

"So I'm with George then? What's he like?" I whispered to Amber and Cecilia.

"Oh he's smart alright." Amber said looking to the two as they started folding paper airplanes and bewitching them to fly and stick into the hair of their sleeping friend Lee, "but just make sure you put your foot down and make him help out with the assignment."

"Yes, if you don't, he'll be sure to _weasel_ out of it, get it- Weasley- Weasel!!" Cecilia said will erupting with hysterical laughter.

"_Ha-ha_, oh yes, very funny Cecil." Amber said while rolling her eyes, "But really, Laney, make sure you make him help you out."

"... Right ok, that'll be it then. Quiet down class!" Professor Binns yelled while looking pointedly at Cecilia who was still laughing at her own joke. "Everyone separate into your pairs and begin working on your assignment.

"Aw and so it begins..." I mumbled while gathering my stuff to move towards George, who was obviously not going to come to me.

"Chin up, Laney, it won't be so bad." Cecilia encouragingly said while gathering up her stuff to move towards Lee who was just now waking up and rubbing his eyes, "Now me on the other hand..." she sighed while walking to sit down by him.

I gazed around the classroom, only to spot the person who must be George, still lounging in his chair not far from where I was standing.

"Hi... George, right?" I said while sitting down across from him.

"Yes, that would be... _me._" He replied while smiling strangely at me.

"Riight, well um I think the best way to get started would be to meet in the library and look up the information we need and then find some way to present it, most likely in a paper and maybe a poster of some sort..." I rambled on while thinking of all I know on this particular Goblin War. "I think the library would definitely have some good information for us..."

"You're in Ravenclaw, aren't you?" George interrupted me while eyeing me slowly.

"Um yes I am." I said clearly confused on what this had to do with anything.

"Excellent." George said with clasping his hand together, "Now look here, um... missy, History is not my best subject, and well this next week is going to be very busy for me- detention, Quidditch, general mischief making. You are clearly the smarter one out of the two of us, so I think it would really make sense for you to work on the project yourself and save us both the exasperation of trying to "cooperate" on something that clearly requires no cooperation, don't you agree?"

"Well, I... guess..." I said confusedly when I was interrupted by the bell.

"Wonderful," George said while standing up. "Just be a doll and put my name on it too when you are finished." He stated while patting me on the back and then walking off.

-End of Flashback-

Even though, its been three years since then, I can still remember the exact way I felt as I watched George Weasley walk off. He had just _weaseled_ his way out of helping with the assignment, which is exactly what Amber and Cecilia warned me about. I felt like a huge fool.

I never told them about what happened. Later I just told them that George did help me with it, but that it was really pointless since all he did was hold the books. I almost convinced myself that's what happened too. But then as I turned in the assignment and George caught sight of his name on the paper, he winked at me, and I was reminded of just how stupid I was.

I don't know why I let him get away with it. I should've told Professor Binns, or just stood up for myself better, but I was too shy, too intimidated by this loud red headed boy who was so full of life. So full of everything, actually.

Three years later I was still remembered everything. But luckily for me, things have changed.

As I lazily gazed around the same old History class, I couldn't help but laugh in spite of myself at the sight of Cecilia and Lee holding hands beneath the desk.

Yes, things have changed since my 4th year. I'm no longer the shy girl I once was. I may still look the same- long dark brown wavy hair and blue eyes, and I may still be somewhat of a bookworm... but I mean come on. Some things may change, but some things never do.

"Yes, some things never change." I mumbled to myself while looking at Fred and George who were once again bewitching paper airplanes to fly and hit Lee in the back of the head.

"What's that you said Laney?" Amber asked me while taking out her quill and parchment.

"Oh, I was just thinking of how things have changed since my first year here, and how well some things..." I said while looking at Fred and George, "haven't changed at all."

"I know what you mean." Amber said while looking at Cecilia and Lee. "5th year Cecilia wouldn't even say Lee's name cause she hated him so much, or liked him so much, I still can't decide... but now. Ah you can't get her to shut up about him- Oh Amber, Lee is so romantic! Oh Amber, I think I'm in love with Lee! Oh Amber," she said while imitating Cecilia's voice. "Its enough to make me sick really."

"Now now Amber, jealously is not attractive." I said while laughing. I knew very well that Amber wasn't jealous of Cecilia. She was actually very happy for her. But this was just Amber's way- gruff and tough on the outside, but really a very good person on the inside.

"Oh my heavens! You've caught me!" Amber said dramatically, clearly knowing that I was joking about the jealously. "I'll try to go about hiding my true feelings a bit better. Lee is just so sexy, I can't help it!"

"Yes, you should use your um... "sexual frustrations" and channel them into Quidditch.. Use that excess "energy" and put into a good use." I said laughing while Amber just glared at me.

"Oh you are sooo funny Laney." Amber said while rolling her eyes. "And oh, speaking of Quidditch, do you know when the first practice is?"

"Hmm I think practice starts in..." I began before I was interrupted by Professor Binns.

"Ok Class, Everyone quiet down! Its time to begin!" Professor Binns shouted while almost falling off his tower of books. "Now I have a special treat for all of you- its time to start everyone's favorite assignment- a project on the Goblin Wars!"

"What the Goblin Wars again??... Aw no come on... You have to be joking...." the class began to complain.

Oh man, This brings back some memories. I thought to myself while subconsciously looking over to where George was seated. He was as usual, not paying attention, and was busy whispering something to Fred while looking at a piece of parchment.

"Now I'll be separating you into pairs." Professor Binns stated. "Mr. Fanwood with Ms. Johnson.... Mr. George Weasley with Ms. Dugan..."

I'm with George? Again?? No way... No way! No Way... Not Again!!

"NOT AGAIN!" I shouted, and then realizing that I had shouted that, gazed wide eyed at around the classroom and then settled at looking at Professor Binns' clearly confused face.

A/N: Ok well there is chapter one! I hope you all like it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. But does this really surprise anyone?

A/N: Wow everyone, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all thought my story so far is funny. But oh, thank you to e-chan 16 for pointing out a mistake I made about Professor Binns. For some reason or another I pulled a stupid and said he was standing on a tower of books... well how can he stand on a tower of books if he is a ghost? derr I don't know what I was thinking. I think I momentarily got him confused with Professor Flitwick. I would like to say mistakes like that won't happen again, but I think we all know I would be lying. But anyways enough with my ramblings... on with the story!

"Ms. Dugan, is there a problem?" Professor Binns asked me.

"Umm...." I said. Oh man where was I going to go with this? I didn't want to be partners with George again... "Yes. there is a problem actually..."

"And what is the problem?" Professor Binns questioned.

What is the problem? What is the problem? Think quick Laney. Making stuff up as you go along as always been one of the things you are good at... My thoughts were clearly racing and I could feel the questioning eyes on everyone faces staring at me. What should I say... Oh wait! I know-

"The problem, sir." I began to say. "Is that I have already been partners with George once before on an assignment. So I already know what it is like to work with him. But I have never worked on a project with his brother Fred..."

"Wait yes we were, we were partners last year in Potions!" Fred shouted from the back of the room.

Oh blah that's right. We did work together last year, how could I have forgotten that? Need to think of a recovery...

"Well that was in Potions, not in History..." I retorted back, "And um... like I said I was already partners with George once before for an assignment, and I think it would be interesting to compare and contrast how um both are in when it comes to History. You know to see if one is better than the other or something like that. Yea."

Wow. I really finished that lamely. Compare and Contrast?? Where did that come from?

"When were we partners??" George asked from the back of the classroom.

"Three years ago." I shortly stated back. I can't believe he doesn't remember! Ah that prat! Prat? Oh man, I've become more English than I thought... using prat as an insult...

"Three years ago? Are you sure? So we'd have been in what then... 4th year? I thought you transferred here 5th year." George asked.

"Wow, George, you can do subtraction!" I exclaimed with mock enthusiasm while the class laughed. "And yes _doll_, I'm sure. I transferred here 4th year, 5th year was when I joined the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

"Doll? Hmm.... wait.. ah!... no... hmm... Oh!" George exclaimed finally remembering.

"Now look, as interesting as this all is, I'm sorry but Ms. Dugan I can't allow you to change partners." Professor Binns stated.

"What, oh come on! Professor Binns please!" I argued back.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dugan, but if I allowed you to change partners than I would have to allow everyone else that privilege too. The matter is closed. You will be with Mr. Weasley. Now moving on...." Professors Binns said as he began to list off the names of the other partners.

No. No. No. I mumbled to myself as I pounded my head on the table. My life is sooo unfair....

"Laney, what _is _the matter with you? Have you become possessed or something?" Amber whispered to me.

"No Amber I have not become possessed! Its just... argh! Argh!" I whispered back while still pounding my head on the table.

"Argh? Oh well that settles it then. You have become possessed by a pirate. And stop pounding your head on the table! You'll give yourself a headache!" Amber whispered heatedly to me.

"Ouch. I do have a headache now." I said as I sat back up. "Stupid class. Stupid Binns. Stupid George. Stupid table."

"It's not the table's fault you decided to pound your head on it." Amber said to me while rolling her eyes. "Now tell me what the problem is or else I'll...."

But what Amber was going to threaten me with I'll never know because at that moment a Mr. George Weasley decided to throw a paper ball at my head.

"Psst... Laney! Psst! Read the note!" George practically screamed at me.

Oh great. This is just what my poor headache needs. A stupid note from a stupid red head.

"No. George. I'm not going to read your stupid note." I said and threw the paper ball back at George's face.

This must've have surprised him because it took a few moments for him to respond, and then bam. My head was hit with another paper ball.

"Psst! Laney! Go on now! Read it!" George again yelled at me.

I mean really, is that his attempt at a whisper? By now half the class was staring at me, choosing to watch the scene of George and I rather than listen to Professor Binns drown on about our projects and what we were supposed to do on them. Well if they wanted a scene, they were not going to get one. Or maybe they actually were. See, I'm of the stubborn sort and once I make a decision, I tend to stick to it. And in no way was I going to read George's stupid note.

"George. No." I said and throw the note back over my shoulder.

"Laney. Yes." George automatically said and threw it back.

"George. No." I responded back and once again threw it to him.

"Laney. Yes." George once again said and threw it to me again.

"George. No." I said as I began to throw the note back before Amber grabbed it from my hands.

"AH!" Amber yelled while grabbing the note and ripping it into shreds.

Wow, I definitely didn't see that one coming. I guess Professor Binns didn't either because the look on his pale face was really quite priceless. Sort of a mix between horror and confusion.

"Ms. Ells, are you well?" Professor Binns asked her.

"Oh um yes. I'm fine sir. Just anxious to begin working on our projects." Amber meekly answered.

"Right, well if you are quite sure." Professor Binns said as Amber nodded back. "Well then class, please break off into your pairs and use the rest of the class time to discuss your plans for the projects."

Oh wonderful. How _fun_. Where is George at? I wondered as I looked around the classroom. Oh there he is- still sitting at the back.

George made eye contact with me and nudge his head. Clearly wanting me to come to him.

Oh no. I thought to myself. I am not going to you.

I shook my head no and nudged for him to come to me. And then added a glare in there just for good measure.

George just lazily stared at me. Looking me over before smirking at me and then turning to gather up his stuff.

Ha-Ha! I had won! I'm not really for sure what I won, I just knew he was coming to me. And that in itself was a triumphant. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad I thought confidently to myself. I have changed after all. I won't let him take advantage of me again! I can be confident! I am confident! Go Laney go!

I was feeling good after my little pep talk to myself. Confidence was all I needed.

But all that confidence I had just built up deflated like a popped balloon when George sat himself down across from me and said with a sly grin,

"Hello Laney. So nice to be working with you again."

A/N: Ok so there is chapter 2! I know I know, a bit shorter and they are still in Professor Binns classroom, but well that is where this story really begins. Don't worry, they won't be in there the whole time... although that would be sort of interesting to write... hmm... ok or not. hehe. Ok well, I hoped you all liked it! Please Review letting me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. But does this really surprise anyone?

A/N: Ok, so I'm updating again! Sorry it took so freaking long! But what can I say? I was caught up in life, and had no choice but to go along with it.... but enough. Here is the chapter 3 I know you were all so dying to read! hehe

"George." I simply stated while keeping my eyes glued to the parchment in front of me.

"Laney," George said, "So is all that, you know what happened in 4th year and all, is that the reason why you hate me?"

I wasn't expecting this at all. This blunt, get straight to the point question. Ravenclaws have a lot more tact than that. I made the mistake of looking in his eyes, and I definitely wasn't expecting to see what I saw there either. They had a softness to them, a look of caring... who knew his eyes were so green? No stop Laney! I hate him, remember? But did I hate him...

"George, I don't hate you..." I began to say.

"Ha! I knew it! No one could hate me!" George exclaimed.

Ohhhhh, he knew it huh? That little egoistical stupid red head!

I gave him a smirk of my own and then said, "You're right George. I don't hate you. I don't hate anyone. It's just such a waste of energy. I do, however, _strongly _dislike you. In all honestly, I'd rather be partners with anyone else, even ugh Flint! But sadly, I don't have that choice. You obviously don't take your grades very seriously, but _I _do. All I ask is that you at least try to be helpful for this assignment and maybe we can both get through this alive. Do we have an agreement?"

George's eyes widened at this, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes then," I said as I rolled my eyes. "I say we meet in the library tomorrow and get this assignment over with then. How about around 7:00? Oh wait.... you do know how to tell time right?" I finished saying as I gave him a questioning look.

"Oh _ha-ha_. Yes, I know how to tell time." George finally said, shooting me a glare and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, I just thought I'd ask... you never show up on time to anything, especially class. And sometimes you never show up at all. I've always wondered if it was because you were being rebellious or something, or if in fact, neither you or your brother knew how to tell time and were just too ashamed to admit it. Sometimes its all about asking the right questions." I explained.

I mean honestly, I was joking. Being sarcastic is another thing I am good at. I don't have many talents, but I'd say making up excuses, being sarcastic, hula-hooping, and peeling off labels were definitely the most useful. And for all I knew George really didn't know how to tell time, he didn't exactly seem to have all his marbles in one bag if you know what I mean.

"Could you be anymore fascinating?" George replied while looking me over.

What was that supposed to mean? I was being fascinating? I was trying to be insulting... and ugh would he please stop looking at me!

I momentarily faltered, but soon recovered by rolling my eyes and saying,

"Whatever."

A bit childish I admit, but hey, it works with my parents all the time.

"Aw, obviously you can be. What does this 'whatever' mean? Enlighten me." George said while tucking his hand under his chin and giving me a quizzical look.

I widened my eyes. What does whatever mean? I've never been asked that before! And ugh he still hasn't stopped starring at me!

"Whatever... it means... whatever you want it to mean." I lamely replied while gazing around the classroom. I glanced over at Amber. She returned my look and gave me a small smile while shaking her head at me. I smiled back at her, and then hesitantly glanced back at George, who was still starring at me, but was also surprisingly smiling softly at me now.

I just didn't know about this boy, and that scared and exhilarated me at the same time.

"Alright, class is almost over, so will 7:00 tomorrow work?" I asked.

"Okay." George replied.

"Okay, you'll be there? You promise?" I asked him.

"I'll be there. I promise." George said meeting my eyes.

"You'll be there this time? You swear?" I asked him once more.

"Lanes! I'll be there! I swear! What, you don't trust me?" George exclaimed at me

"George. I trust you about as far as I can throw you. Which um, isn't far." I replied sarcastically back while looking him over.

"Oh Lanes, ouch!" George said while putting his hand over his heart. "Are you calling me... gasp... fat!"

Oh he was funny alright. _Hilarious._

"Dear brother, who dares call you fat?" Fred asked suddenly walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"She does!" George said pointing at me. "The horrible, but yet undeniably beautiful lady! But oh, good news Fred- she doesn't hate me. Just strongly dislike me. That's a start eh." George said while winking at me.

Beautiful? I was... beautiful? But horrible too. Who knew.

"Oh puh-leese. Don't kid yourself. There isn't and never will be a start to us. Now if you excuse me, class has ended. I'll see you tomorrow George. And you better be there." I stated while gathering up my stuff and walking away.

"Oh don't worry Lanes," George said tilting back in his chair and watching me walk away, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A/N: Alright so there you go! Not as much fighting as I wanted, but Laney isn't a fighter. I was going for a flirty, playful vibe for this chapter. Hope you all liked it, I'm not for sure how much I do. But oh well. In the next chapter they will finally be out of the classroom! Review and let me know what you thought!


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Alright! So look here- I'm actually updating again! Wow. I'm impressed with myself. I usually just read fanfic, but yesterday the urge to write another chapter just overcame with me. So I decided to go with that urge. I actually have 2 more chapters planned out in my head, and this week is spring break so be on the lookout for them! Now on with the chapter

"Hey guys wait up!" I heard Cecilia shout as she walked to catch up with Amber and I, "So, Laney! What was up with you and George?"

"Oh well, I got him to agree to actually help this time with the project, so that's good." I said as I walked down the hallway to my next class.

"That is good, but that isn't what I meant. There was some definite flirting going on between you two." Cecilia replied while smiling at me.

Oh not this again. I thought to myself. Let me explain something to you about Cecilia. She's a close friend of mine, and I love her to death, but ever since her and Lee started dating she's become the self-proclaimed expert on love. She practically pounces on any girl having love problems, she then gets this far off look in her eyes and this weird smile on her face, she sighs and then she goes off on this long tale about "how things happened with her and Lee". I could tell that this is where this conversation would soon be headed.

"Please Cecilia. Not even close. Remember- him and me don't get along. We never have. There was no flirting, and there will be no flirting. Ever." I replied in a monotone voice.

"Uh huh." Cecilia said while looking smugly at me.

"Uh huh your face. There was no flirting! Amber, help me on this one!"

"Well, you know actually, I could totally sense some sexual tension between the two of you." Amber replied smiling at me.

"What! Sexual tension between George and me? That's like saying there is sexual tension between... Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape!" I exclaimed.

"Ew Laney! She's like twice his age!" Cecilia said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yea, she's right Laney. Besides, I'm convinced that Professor Snape and Professor Sinistra are having an affair. Have you seen the looks between the two of them? And McGonagall? She's been Dumbledore's love puppet for years." Amber said matter of factly.

"Love puppet? Oh that's just charming Amber." Cecilia replied

"Gross Amber. Just ew. Those are definitely some mental images I didn't need. ... I feel so unclean now! Old people doing _it._ Ugh. Must think of something else- ponies, hippos, sunshine, daisies." I ranted.

I mean seriously. I am now going to have nightmares about this. Just leave it to Amber. While Cecilia sees love and happiness and potential couples everywhere, Amber sees sexual tension, hidden lust, and forbidden affairs. McGonagall and Dumbledore doing _it_. I am scarred for life now and I didn't even actually see it.

"Let's get back on topic here... Laney you and George would be perfect together! I've gotten to know him, and you might be surprised with just how much you guys have in common. Remember, Lee and I started out much like you and George and now look at us!" Cecilia said while smiling dreamingly and then sighing contently.

Ugh. See I told you.

"Well Cecilia, that's you and Lee. I'm not even looking for a boyfriend or whatever right now. I'm much too busy. Homework and Quidditch take up too much of my time." I said

"Uh huh I hear ya on that one. Roger is going to kill us this year. I seriously think he might become suicidal if we let Gryffindor and Slytherin beat us again." Amber said while rolling her eyes

She was right about that, that's for sure. Gryffindor and Slytherin were always the best teams. I can't even remember the last time Ravenclaw beat one of them. If I had to see George's smug face after winning another match against us, I might become a bit suicidal myself.

"You know Amber, I have always thought that Roger and you would be a cute couple..." Cecilia tried to began but was soon quieted by Amber's mighty death glare. I have always wished I could glare like that girl did. I once tried it on someone, but they just asked me if there was something stuck in my eye.

"You know Amber, Cecilia is right. I could totally sense some _sexual tension _between the two of you." I said knowing this would annoy Amber to no end. I enjoy throwing people's own words back in their faces. Unfortunately for me, Amber has never taken it too kindly when I do this to her. And she soon shouted an "Oh you little arse! You'll pay for that!" and started chasing me down the hallway.

Now I'm not one to brag, but when it comes to running away from people, I've got some mad skills. I'm very cat like you know. Or at least that's what I tell myself. I was all giggles and laughs thinking I was getting away from Amber, when something happened I didn't expect.

Just as I reached the stairs that led down to Potions, I tripped on something, my own two feet I think, and tumbled down the stairs. I think I must've blacked out for a little bit because the next thing I know Amber was shaking me asking me if I'm ok.

"Laney! Oh Merlin! Are you okay?" Amber said with a worried look on her face.

"Ohhh, I think I'm ok," I said as I rubbed my head. "Tell me what happened didn't just happen."

"You mean that you tripped over your own shoelace and fell down a flight of stair?" Amber asked me while trying not to laugh.

"Ugh yea that." I said closing my eyes again. "At least tell me no one but you and Cecilia saw it."

"Um..." Amber began.

"Wow Lanes! That was quite a fall!" I heard an all to familiar annoying voice exclaim.

"I agree Brother! I've never seen such a thing! She must've done at least 5 somersaults and I think she actually got off the ground for some of it!" Another voice exclaimed.

"Nooo, Amber tell me it isn't _them_." I said with a bit of panic in my voice as I sat up.

"Sorry, Laney, the twins were just turning the corner as you started to fall and saw... everything." Amber said while grimacing.

I hate my life. Have I ever mentioned that? Because it's true. Why me. Oh why me?

"Lanes? Are you ok? Here let me help you up." George said with a smile on his face as he grabbed my sides and literally lifted me up and set me on my feet. I probably would've marveled at how strong he actually was, but my ankle gave out beneath me and I was now focusing on just how much it hurt.

"Ouch! Oh Ouch!" I grimaced as tears filled my eyes. Amber and Cecilia were soon at my sides supporting me.

"Oh no! Laney! You're ankle looks like it is swelling! Haven't I always told you that you need to actually tie your shoes in the morning? Slipping into them like you always do was just asking for trouble. And look! I was right!" Cecilia shouted at me.

Just what I needed. The motherly side of Cecilia was coming out. She was one of those girls that tried to be everyone's at-school-mom. You see, I'm a bit lazy. So I tie my school shoes once, at the beginning of the year, and just slip in and out of them for the rest of it. This always drives Cecilia nuts. She's a perfectionist when it comes to everything, and having loosely knotted shoes does not fall under perfect.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing." Amber said while trying to turn me towards that general direction. My ankle was really starting to hurt, so just trying to turn me around took like ten seconds.

"This won't do. This won't do at all. Here let me." George said as he took me out of my friend's arms and lifted me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. I immediately stiffened.

"Ah what are you doing!" I shouted as George began walking up the stairs.

"Taking you outside and throwing you in the Lake, what else? Gah, come on Lanes, I'm taking you to the hospital wing you twit." George said while grunting and readjusting me in his arms.

"You don't have to. I can manage on my own with my friends." I replied while squirming trying to get him to set me down. I looked back at my friends, Amber just shrugged her shoulders hopelessly at me while Cecilia plastered her face with a huge grin and look that said "I told you so." And surprisingly, Fred was smiling like a manic too. Probably at this whole situation I quickly reminded myself.

"Would you stop it? You can't walk. Now you could make this a lot easier for both of us if you would just rest your body against mine and put your arm around my shoulder." George said with annoyance. "If you don't, I will be forced to put you over my shoulder and carry you that way."

"You wouldn't dare!" I said shooting him a glare.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He said while lifting me up higher.

"Ah fine!" I shouted giving up. I put my arm around his neck and rested my body against his chest. I was surprised to feel just how toned his muscles were. Stop it, I mentally chided myself. I am not enjoying this! But oh... he is buff...

"That's better." I heard him chuckle.

"Laney! Is that you? Oh my! Are you ok? What happened!" A high pitch voice exclaimed coming nearer.

I immediately recognized it, as Mary Ann. Mary Ann was a girl in the grade beneath us. She was a bit of loner, didn't have a lot of friends. I helped her out last year on her Transfiguration project, and since then, well she's been a bit obsessed with me. It also didn't help that she was a hypochondriac.

"Oh no, not Mary Ann." I said trying to hide my face against George's shoulder.

"Who's Mary Ann?" George whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I decided that I obviously must've hit my head as I fell down the stairs. That was the only explanation for why I was actually somewhat enjoying this.

"Laney, that is you! Oh what happened? Did you hurt yourself?" Mary Ann exclaimed as she now joined Amber, Cecilia, and Fred in following us to the hospital wing.

"Did she hurt herself? Ha! I'll say she did!" Fred replied back.

"Haha, yea you should've seen it! She was running and tripped over her own shoelace and fell down a flight of stairs." Amber said while laughing.

"That's what she gets for not ever tying her shoes right and for running down the hallway." Cecilia said while shaking her head.

I heard Mary Ann gasp and say "Laney you poor thing!" Well, at least someone was feeling sorry for me.

"My head hurts." I said while trying to bury my head further into George's shoulder. This only made him laugh, making me bounce.

"Oh no! You suffered a concussion too! Laney, are you feeling sleepy? I read all about these and I even had one once! Whatever you do, don't fall asleep! If you do, you won't ever wake up again! Laney? Are you awake! Merlin!" Mary Ann shouted as she began semi hyperventilating.

"Calm down, child. I'm sure she is fine." Fred said while trying to get Mary Ann to take deep breaths.

"You know, she did black out for a little bit. She probably did suffer a concussion." Amber said while nodding at me.

Aw, a concussion. I knew there was an explanation for why my head kept pounding and everything was fuzzy.

"What is all this! George! What did you do to my star Chaser! Taking out the competition are you?" I heard Roger exclaim as he ran to catch up to us. Just what I needed. Great.

"Doesn't anyone go to class anymore?" I shouted

"Hey Fred! Oh hey guys, and George? What's going on?" Angelina Johnson said coming up to us and falling in stride next to Fred who put his arm around her.

"Apparently not." I said while shaking my head.

"YOU! You put them up to this!" Roger shouted pointing at Angelina. "How dare you! Afraid of a little completion from Ravenclaw this year, got a little too much for you to handle, eh?"

This was getting insane. Really.

"Hey man, back off." Fred said putting himself between Roger and Angelina.

"Yea, you arse." Amber exclaimed. "Laney tripped over her own shoelace, fell down a flight of stairs, she hurt her ankle and got a concussion and now we are taking her to the hospital wing."

"What?" Roger said taking a moments for it to sink in, "No... Really?" He said as he turned to look at me and smiled.

"Yes. Really" Amber said while smiling at him.

They both burst out laughing, clutching each other for support. So did everyone else. Except for Mary Ann who was still somewhat hyperventilating.

"Oh yea, very funny isn't it? Go on laugh it up!" I shouted at them. Some friends I had. "I hate my life." I murmured into George's shoulder.

George laughed at this and said "Aw don't say that, Look- here we are!"

"What is the meaning of all this?" I heard Madam Pomfrey shout as George carried me through the door. "What happened here?"

"Welll... um..." I said and then sighed.

I was never going to live this down.

****

A/N: Haha! Well there you go! Another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed at, and thought it was at least somewhat funny. I need all the feedback I can get, so please review and let me know what you thought. The more reviews I get, the faster I will probably update.. winkwink


End file.
